Sticks the Jungle Badger
Sticks the Jungle Badger (スティックス・ザ ・ジャングル ・バジャー, Sutikkusu za Janguru Bajā) is a jungle badger (from the future) who has spent most of her life living alone in the wilderness and is as such new to friends in general. After meeting Sonic and his circle of friends, however, she forms a strong bond with the group, particularly with Amy. Appearance :Voice actor: Nika Futterman (English), Not Known (Japanese) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery File:Sticksthebadger.png|CG-Version of Sticks. Personality Sticks is basically primal and a force of nature in every way. She is energetic and wilder than the other members of the Future Sonic’s team, like a wild animal, with sharp animal instincts and is fearsome in combat and tenacious when hunting. Because of her isolated life though, she has become a little quirky, eccentric and thinks others are living in an alternate world. In spite of her background, she is intelligent, though her manner of speaking comes off as strange to others. Sticks loves spending time in her burrow which is where she feels safe. Whenever things gets too freaky for her, she always goes back to her burrow. Because of her wildness, Sticks' social skills need plenty of work. She is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions. While the concepts of sharing, compassion and friendship are foreign to her, Sticks has a good heart and a genuine desire to get closer to Sonic and his friends, proving herself fiercely loyal to them. However, this also creates an internal struggle for her; on one hand she is not sure she can handle the life outside her burrow, but on the other hand she loves her friends and wants to hang out with them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Silver the Hedgehog (Close Friend) *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon (Best Friend) *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit (Best Friend) **Cheese the Chao *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *G.U.N. **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark Family *Murphys (Jinxed) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth *Eggman Nega *Time Eater *Lyric the Snake Abilities and Powers Sticks possesses unparalleled animal instincts, which are often proven to be accurate. She has extremely sharp survival skills and is also a good hunter. She also has fiercely great combat skills as it is noted no one has to worry about her in battle. Weapons Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *She is from the same future timeline as the future Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Eggman. *Sticks bears resemblance to Marine the Raccoon from Timeskip future. Category:Mobians Category:Mustelids Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Future